


.•*Monster In Me {NSFW Songfic}*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	.•*Monster In Me {NSFW Songfic}*•.

_**Any Leon** _

_**Warning: Smut** _

_**Song: Monster In Me by Little Mix** _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Beautiful killer, cut me deep** _

_**Just a** **single kiss and I'm under your spell** _

_**Will you go in like I've never seen** _

_**Beautiful fire, love the heat, mm** _

_**Every night we fight and it's hot like hell** _

_**But I love the way that you make me scream** _

_Leon had your wrists tied to two of the metal bars forming the headboard of the bed, your eyes blindfolded as you laid naked beneath the man hovering above you who continued to make you writhe and gasp underneath him by tickling every part of your skin with his lips and tongue._

_You didn't know what happened. One second you were screaming at each other and throwing random things across the room and then the next you were kissing each other hungrily while peeling every clothing covering your sweat-covered bodies on top of the soft mattress of your hotel room's bed._

_What were you fighting about? You didn't know. It was about a lot of things so you couldn't really remember anything. But then again, how could you remember the things that occurred prior to what was happening now when all that's been flooding inside your mind was how Leon's calloused and hardened skin felt as his lips and hands continued to travel down your body?_

_It was blissful. The way Leon's tongue would expertly lavish attention to that sensitive and moist part between your thighs, the rapturous sensation causing a slightly high-pitched cry to slip out of your parted lips as you continued to gasp, the chilly air that filled the room drying off the slick saliva coating the inside of your mouth._

_"Leon"_

_**And every time we let go I cry and I beg for more** _

_Leon, though would love to taste your wetness even more as he found it sweet and more arousing, decided to tease you, his body leaning up as his hands left your trembling legs. He wanted to hear you beg, beg for his touch, and beg for him to know how much you wanted to claim him as yours and for him claim you as his so that's what he instructed you to do, leaning down to where your right ear was as he whispered his command, his voice dropping down a few octaves with an evident husk in it to add to his seductive tone._

_"Please, Leon. Take me. I'm all yours"_

_**Touch me** _

_**Why don't we kill each other slowly?** _

_**What can I say, baby, what can I do?** _

_**The monster in me loves the monster in you** _

_**Hold me** _

_**Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe** _

_**What can I say, baby, what can I do?** _

_**The monster in me loves the monster in you** _

_And so, touch you he did. The way you said those seven simple words as a way of begging for him seemed to push his buttons further as he abruptly slammed his aching sex into your dripping one, the sudden motion causing for you to arch your back and scream his name, not even caring about the neighboring people that would surely hear you through the thin walls._

_"That's it, baby, I want you to scream my name. Let them know who's fucking you right now"_

_The fire inside you grew after he said those dirty words that were directed towards you who gripped and tugged on the handkerchiefs that were securing your wrists as you desperately wanted to hold Leon, place a few scratches on his back, and place some angry crescent marks on his skin._

_**Every moment we spend** _

_**Turning from friends to enemies** _

_**And fighting to hold on to each other** _

_**Every second we fall to fire below** _

_**It's so beautiful** _

_**The hell that we both made for each other** _

_**But it's all love and war** _

_**Louder we roar, crying for more** _

_**I know it's so wrong, but baby just...** _

_"Touch me"_

_You pleaded him. You didn't want him to hold just one part of your body, you wanted him to grope and stroke every part of your naked skin that was already covered in more layers of sweat, kiss every part of it as he continued to rut inside of you, his pace going faster and faster the more you scream out his name and a string of curses._

_"Fuck, Y/N"_

_He leaned down to where your neck was, tasting and leaving open-mouthed kisses on your sticky and salty skin which he didn't mind, it actually just spurred him even more as the cause of your skin's condition was the activity you were doing right now._

_Your high was getting close to escaping your sexually-driven body, your tone getting higher in pitch as the pleasure you were feeling was beginning to become more unbearable and your body was starting to feel warmer and warmer, tighter and tighter until..._

_"Leon!"_

_You screamed out your friend's name as the warmth that was begging to come out since the time Leon kissed you roughly gushed out of your heat and coated his cock that was shooting its seed inside your cavern, your breasts cupping Leon's chest as you arched your back for the final time._

_Leon placed one last kiss on your already swollen lips before untying the cotton fabrics from your wrists and the blindfold that was barricading you from eyeing Leon while catching both of your breaths, taking in and letting out huge amount of air from your both of your burning lungs._

_"I love you, Y/N", Leon breathed out, his eyes lingering against yours as he stared at your E/C orbs intently._

_"I love you too, Leon"_

**_The monster in me loves the monster in you..._ **

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I know I post too much smut but I'm running out of ideas. Can somebody help me out?


End file.
